Realm of Oblivion
by Llaix
Summary: Meraxes Tatch is a guy who can't remember his past, once the day he was found in the beach, in Sunshine Valley, you current house. Everything was fine - except for his constant nightmares -, until that night.
1. Prologue

**Realm of Oblivion  
**

* * *

**Prologue: Ansem Report**

When the heart casts away the body, where does the body go?

Heart and soul are separate, and the soul remains in the body. But can we assume that the remaining body and soul perish?

Certainly when the heart changes into a Heartless, the body disappears.

Or does that apply solely to this realm? Could other beings similar to the Heartless exist in another realm?

If we take that to be the case, then there must be another form of oneself elsewhere.

An existence neither of darkness nor of light. An in-between existence. Cast off by the heart, a mere shell, one who begrudges both the darkness and the light.

This mystery cannot be easily resolved. The relationship between the heart and the body is a complex one. But since we exist in this realm, our counterparts of another realm must not be existent.

Therefore I shall call them…

"The non-existent ones".

* * *

**Hey guys!** This is my new story - oh, well, my first story about Kingdom Hearts, but with different characters. My original characters.

I know. Many should not like this type of story, but I had this idea and I like it so much. I HAVE to write this, please, understand.

Originally, I write this story in portuguese - because I am brazilian, duh - and I translate later. My english isn't perfect, so, if you see a grammatical mistake, please, TELL ME! And I don't make the same mistake again.

I hope you like.

Llaix.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One.**

* * *

"Survivor of a possible shipwreck". Was that way what they called in low voice, when someone comments about the boy quiet and mysterious who stays almost every day, sitting in the sand in the beach of Sunshine Valley, always in the setting of the sun, staring at the waves that broke before it comes to the dry sand.

He can't discuss about that or deny what they say. After all, since it was found in that same beach, about a year, he can't remember of absolutely nothing in relation to the life he led before waking up to the taste of salt on the lips.

And there he was, as every day. He wore shorts, without shoes and a sleeveless shirt and baggy. The arms were supported on the knees, and in a relaxed way, while full concentration. His dark hair was already past the eyebrow, a warning that should be trimmed soon. And the eyes of amber tone, as usual, lost in the immensity of the sea that glowed in shades of orange with the sky in front.

Unlike as everyone called him, Meraxes was his name. It was the only thing he remembered — indeed, the only thing he was sure since awakened in that beach.

Tatch came soon after. Although not matched nothing like your first name or middle sounded heroic or sticky, as some probably would choose if they were in his case, he didn't care. In general, Tatch was the surname for those who didn't have a surname. Homeless, orphaned children or anything related. There were at least fifteen people with the surname Tatch in Sunshine Valley. Somehow, Meraxes didn't feel so lonely after this discovery.

He began to be attended by the nickname "Merx", to see that people had little difficulty in pronouncing his name, or even remember it. The only person who had done with skills was Jane, a girl who later turned out to be a good friend to him. At least, not the one that called him of "boy from sinking".

But, despite living in a city as quiet as Sunshine Valley — which is actually a large island —, working as a delivery of a little shop, live in a small house that he had built on the coast of the island and have almost always good and essential company of Jane, Merx couldn't relax about their past.

While all that Jane had been up when she was younger, about what she had done long before Merx appear unconscious on the island, he tried to remember anything — any crap involving his past. As if that was not enough to be a stranger, a survivor of a possible shipwreck, he still had to be forgetful.

However, in contrast, his night was filled with nightmares.

Merx couldn't tell if those nightmares could have something to do with his life before Sunshine Valley, just as couldn't tell whether or not he expected to have some connection. The nightmares were really miserable and surreal, but at the same time, they were simply amazing. Part of him would be proud to have led this life, surrounded by people who wore black coats, wielding awesome weapons and killed unknown creatures. Hearts were always present, a detail part.

And somehow, he was not really human in his nightmares. It seemed that every time they dipped in their personal action movie, something was missing inside. One thing just… Essential. That was part. He felt like there was a hole in his chest.

A few days ago, eventually found that the hole in his chest, he felt that strange feeling in your nightmares, is the lack of a heart — why act so coldly, as if no feelings or emotions within that body he owned during his nightmares.

Then he realized it was crazy and started to leave them aside, even though the torment and draw a few hours of sleep that he well deserved.

However, since old habits rarely leave us, Merx was drowned again with the thoughts in your nightmares. So concentrated that hardly noticed that someone had approached.

Only realized when a ball struck his head with sand.

"Hey!" He complained loudly, while he heard a melodious laugh and very happy. Narrowed his eyes at the girl beside him, wearing a flowered dress that went to his knees, along with flip-flops. "Jane." His voice softened a little, but not enough to demonstrate the hassle with the girl.

And, as he seemed very upset about it, the fact made her laugh even more.

"I think you'll take the rest of the month to take the sand of your hair" she sat sown on the sand beside him, quickly moving the hand slightly tan to dark and thick hair of the boy. "While it is plain, I think if I put a stick there, he can be lost".

"Between the idea of putting a stick in my hair and bury you alive in the sand, I prefer the second."

She laughed.

"You and how many?" She asked and chuckled, drew off while the flip-flops pink light. "Because, well, you know. I'm tough nut to crack. The girl most dangerous of all Sunshine Valley. Ask for the thugs of the city. When you say my name by them, they cry out in fear and call for mommy."

Merx merely stifled a laugh and full of mockery. In fact, Jane was always the opposite of what she claimed to be. In a matter of appearance, was fully consistent with it; lightly browned skin, blond hair and hazel eyes that turn and move, resembled those of a dog without a owner, as well as the way gentle and very romantic and dreamy style. But whenever they asked, she was said to be strong, tough as a rock and unattainable as an island. But it was always quite the opposite, and Merx knew very well.

After all, Jane was terrified of cockroaches and various insects. Do not swim right. His slap tickled him, and she weighed like a feather. Not right to beat someone she knew, and every time she tried, whimpering because it's a chipped nail or the joints of his fingers ached. Jane was more fragile than a glass doll.

And somehow, Merx felt the obligation to protect something so beautiful and fragile as she. Protect it from anyone or anything that could harm, take a piece of it, scratch it, make it do that pouting who was about to whimper.

Likewise he was tempted to push it from its shelf he saw her on the ground to shatter into a thousand pieces.

There were times when his thoughts were plagued by comments like these, coming from someone who did not seem like it. As a second person within it, another soul. However, he did not care. It was as if his side ironic and very angry. After all, everyone had a hand like that.

"Well, it's clear that they cry when they speak your name" Merx said so indifferent. "Because then they remember me and what I did with them every time they tried to lay a finger to harm you."

Jane laughed as she threw a lock of hair back.

"What a friend I've got more dangerous!"

Merx merely smile at the comment, and remained silent.

He didn't last long. How well did the kind of Jane, electrical and a mental age of a child under five years of age — though he was about to reach his eighteen — it was normal that she began to chatter or start asking questions.

"What do you think?" She asked, tilting her head slightly to the side, looking him in the corner. "In general, you notice my arrival, even if I use my tactic of foot-light."

"Your feet seem light-announce the arrival of an elephant, Jane." Merx said in a mocking tone. "No offense, but it's true."

"You are calling me fat." Was not a question.

He shrugged.

"If you understand this way."

Jane delivered a slap on the shoulder Merx, unreacted. After all, the slap had hurt more in the palm of Jane than in Merx, but she avoided showing any signs of pain about it. The friend would just laugh at the situation.

"Do not run away from my question, Meraxes Tatch." She scolded, picking out and burying it in the sand beside her, absently. "What do you think?"

He sighed heavily. In the beginning, when he met Jane, though it was easy to escape their endless questions and chatter. But there it was: nearly a year later, and Jane was still beside him, filling him with questions, though that was only one — for now. Realized over time that when Jane invoked on a question, she refused to give a damn pussy until it was properly answered.

Monosyllabic answers to the unhappiness of Merx, did not count as a proper response.

"In a possible life I led before stopping here." And he also pressed his bare feeat against the sand.

"And in which case you were thinking?"

He hesitated.

"I don't know." Lied. He didn't like to talk about their nightmares with Jane. They seemed to be very personal, even to be shared with her. Something that only he could know. "I think I was some kind of guard, police or something."

Jane laughed.

"A bodyguard, I bet."

"Probably the boring of a girl like you." Said so indifferent. "I realized that I am great at it since you started chasing me everywhere where I went. It looked like a puppy following his master."

Jane put her hands to the long hair, tying it on a node while and amused smile and displayed a muffled laugh.

"Mom though I was in love with you." She said. "But that idea… She knows that humans and ogres can not relate." She looked at him, arching an eyebrow blonde, with a mocking air. "No offense, but it's true."

After the attack of the sand caused by Jane, that was the first time when Merx looked at her. He stared at it for five seconds, which seemed to last an eternity. She had tied her long blond hair which hung in the middle of the back in a perfect knot, where Merx imagined that she would only be able to take it on the basis of scissors. She looked at him funny, looking child when ready. He smiled. The fun of it, incredibly, was contagious.

"You are calling me ogre."

"If you understand this." She said and then shrugged.

And then, the rematch.

Merx took a handful and threw sand in her hair.

"Oh!" Exclaimed dramatically, frowning at her. "It seems that you will spend the rest of the year taking the sand from your hair."

Jane stood still for two seconds, until it begins to release a barrage of insults against Merx. This, in turn, did not hesitate to get up and running, just to provoke her. They both knew she could never reach Merx, who was at least a foot taller than she and more agile.

The two, who were almost adults, appeared two children to running on the beach, playing catch-up. They stopped only when Jane played in the sand, tired and panting, again dropping a barrage of insults against the agility of Merx, which showed a third of the fatigue of Jane. And, oddly enough, he laughed heartily.

The sun had set when the two sat in the sand again. The sky was two-tone, in a transition from dark orange to blue-purple. Simply beautiful. Gradually, you could see the stars shining faintly while the purplish-blue band in the sky began to take hold. Both were tired. Jane was still panting and fillets of sweat that dripped from his forehead, neck and neck, but her smile and not fallen. Merx had thrown his elbows back, supporting them in the sand and almost lay your torso. Silence hung between the pair for a few minutes, until Jane, as always cut it.

"I had a strange dream last night, Merx." She said so almost indifferent; but deep down, Merx could feel the discomfort of it. "A nightmare, really. I thought about him all day."

"They say when you tell your dreams to someone, they do not realize." Merx said quietly, straightening up and starring at Jane. "The same should apply for the nightmares. So, feel comfortable."

Jane smiled aside, little insecure.

"It was very strange. He seemed to have… I don't know, something to do with these disappearances that have happened here, you know? I kind of felt it." She said, turning to look at the sea along the darkening sky in front. "Fear, pain, darkness. All together at once."

Merx didn't say, but he felt the same way in your nightmares. Especially when the news of another disappearance spread through Sunshine Valley.

Had begun about one month. Until then, two women, one man, an old and a teenager were reported missing. Sunshine Valley was a large island, but it was impossible to get lost here, or even stay hidden for so long. The small forest what had, was often visited by families for picnics. There was practically everywhere people, gossiping, chatting, dating. It was impossible not to be seen, and all it seems, had a vision of the good for all, especially for illegal things. After all, all teenagers who tried to escape through a window in the dead of night to find his girlfriend and some friends were caught by neighbors, relatives, or anyone else you just saw. Almost no one escaped.

That's why the disappearances were causing so much fuss in Sunshine Valley. No one could hide for so long, or ceases to be seen. At least hat simply ride a boat, was directed to the sea and follow on course for another place. But even so, someone would have seen.

Some people says saw some shadows lurking in homes and buildings. Something with yellow eyes.

Unfortunately, nobody believed in such things.

"We were right here." She continued. "You and me. It was getting dark and we talked. When night fell, it seems that the soil has a bump. Everything shook for a moment. Then the screams began. Some people began to leave their homes, but were swallowed by… something. Something dark. Something evil. I can't tell what it is. It seemed to be a mass of darkness. Some were swallowed, others fell to the ground and disappeared. Then we fled. We started to run." Jane, turned her face to Merx and stared. "We fled to the pier. Strangely, one of us had a boat there, I think you had commented. But when we climbed the stairs, I grabbed one of those things. He grabbed my leg and pulled me down. I began to be consumed by it… She began to swallow me. I was screaming, begging for help, but you kept running down the pier. And you stop, and stared at me. Just looking at me. You didn't nothing that." She lowered her gaze and then looked again Merx. "You haven't saved me."

Silence fell between the two, as well as the shock. In part, it felt similar to his nightmares. The same feelings. The masses of darkness — though in most cases, he saw them as dark creatures with antennae and yellow eyes.

And even more because Jane had said that he had saved in his nightmare. He left to be consumed by the darkness that had taken and had done nothing to stop it.

_It's just a nightmare_, he thought, _nothing more._

Convinced of it. He never let Jane back.

"You are troubled because I don't saved you?" He asked quietly.

She hesitated, and shook his head sideways, hovering between yes and no, and shrugged.

"As you said, tell about our dreams and nightmares, they don't happen." She said. "I'm telling you if that happens, you save me."

He laughed without emotion.

"Of course I'll save you. I told you I was bodyguard before coming here?" He put his hand to the top of his head and messed up his hair, drawing a smile. "I will never leave you, Jane Glodmyth. It's a promise."

He saw a smile form on her pink lips.

"Great, Meraxes Tatch." She said. "Because if that were to happen, be prepared to never sleep. I swear I'll put your feet every night and make you repent of having been more concerned with what your ass with my life. Now" she rose, fixing their hair dirty and full of sand. "how about a race to the central square? The loser goes… I don't know, we decide later. See you soon!" And ran.

Merx nodded slowly, watching the girl walk away, as he stood calmly. _Little bitch_, he thought a fun way, slapping hands with the clothes to remove excess sand. Then put your slippers and ran after her friend.

* * *

He moved at an incredible speed. Some of it even if he believed he was capable of that, but the other party seemed to be accustomed.

The weapon that its right hand was crushed any creature to appear. And they just kept appearing in various forms. Some carried swords and floated, while others sprang from the ground, the shadows, jumping on it — but never touching. His weapon made sure that none of these creatures would touch him. They don't even arrived at a distance of thirty centimeters of him.

For beginners, face amount of enemies that seemed to be the end, there would be no chance. But he was different. He was familiar with all that, was able to kill a thousand of those if he wanted.

And then, a number of them declined. In due time, he gave a full circle, stretching out his gun. At least all that were within a radius of five meters were affected. Those who were closer, simply disappeared. The more distant, fell back and tried to attack again, but he put an end to their movements once thought of getting close.

Within minutes, the courtyard of a large city that was once infested with heartless, there was only the owner of the weapon.

One tall guy, with dark brown hair and amber tone eyes.

"Brave." A female voice said, amused. Its owner clapped delicate and slowly, as she jumped from the roof where watching. "Until someone with no heart, you're still in shape. In fact, I bet you're much better than before, no?"

The guy smiles.

"Sometimes the absence of a heart provides good." Said simply.

The smile on the face of the woman hesitated when she hit the floor and fixed his eyes on his face.

"Interesting you think that way, too." She said nonchalantly, his eyes shifting to the nails. "In general, all our hearts we want to retrieve. That's the reason what we wants Kingdom Hearts." Looked up to face him again. "Why you want it too, if your interest in your heart seems to be null?"

"I didn't say that my interest in my heart is null, Lixnyr. Just said that there are times when not having a heart makes things better. Before, I worried too much. My heart was that I worry too much about the heartless. I thought each of them was once a man like me. This hurts me and made my performance in battle, worse. Now?" he shrugged. "It was easier like breathe."

The woman exhibited a friendly smile.

"Interesting." Said simply. "We have here then a good warrior. It will be interesting that our union. Now…" she approached him, crossing her arms. "What's your name?"

He looked at her indifferently.

"Meraxes." Replied simply.

"Meraxes." She repeated and smiled, looking pleased. "It suits you."

* * *

**Hey guys!** It's the chapter one of my new history. The introduction, hahah.

Hope u like, and if it happens, please, REVIEWSSSS! I love reviews, okay.

And, if you find a grammatical mistake, you know what you do: **PLEASE TELL ME. **I really wanna makes my english better, so, I will need your help for that.

Thank you so much!

Llaix.


End file.
